My Boyfriend Is A Thief Just Like Me
by MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon
Summary: Lucy dan keluarganya mempunyai sebuah rahasia besar yang tidak pernah di ketahui semua orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Ya, mereka semua adalah keluarga pencuri terkenal di Jepang. Tapi bagaimana ya kalau ada seseorang yang mengetahui rahasia besar Lucy. Bagaimanakah Lucy mengatasi masalahnya sekarang? Suck at Summaries but Please Read And Review.
1. Chapter 1

**My Boyfriend Is A Thief Just Like Me**

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail. It's belong to Hiro Mashima.  
Pairing : Sting Eucliffe X Lucy Heartfilia (StiCy)  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance, Humor, Family, Adventure and Etc  
Warning : OOC-nes, Curses (From Sting mouth), Fight (Natsu&Gray, Lucy's family and the cops) and Etc.

* * *

**¤X¤X¤X¤X¤X¤ Prologue ¤X¤X¤X¤X¤X¤**

* * *

Lucy's POV  
(Kejadian terjadi tengah malam pukul 01:36 hari sabtu)

" Hei! Kembali kau! " teriak polisi itu seraya mengejarku yang sedang lari dan berloncatan dari satu atap ke atap rumah lainnya untuk menghindari diriku di tangkap para polisi, sedangkan para polisi yang mengejarku yang berjumlah 23 orang berada di jalan raya berlari terengah-engah kelelahan, karena mereka semua mengejarku selama 2 jam penuh tanpa istirahat.

'- Huh, aku saja sudah Lari dan Loncat-loncat dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya selama 2 jam saja bajuku belum di basahi keringat. Sedangkan para polisi itu baju mereka sudah basah sepenuhnya oleh keringat -' pikirku mengejek para polisi yang masih mengejarku.

Ku lihat beberapa dari polisi tersebut ada yang pingsan jadi yang mengejarku cuma empat orang.

'- Sebaiknya ku akhiri permainan ini sekarang sebelum baju kesayanganku bermandikan keringatku -' pikirku cepat seraya menghentikan diriku yang sedang berlari-lari menghindari kejaran para polisi

Ku palingkan mukaku supaya mereka melihatku dan tentu saja aku memakai topeng berwarna biru tua agar para polisi tidak bisa mengetahui identitasku (A/N: Topeng yang di pakai Lucy seperti topeng yang di pakai Rufus Lohr tapi warnanya biru tua dan pinggiran topengnya berwarna ke emasan sedangkan bajunya yang pernah di pakai Lucy pas GMG tetapi lambang Guild Fairy Tail-nya tidak ada di gantikan oleh gambar Bintang jatuh)

Aku mengejek ke empat polisi tersebut dengan cara menjulurkan lidahku ke arah mereka. Alhasil mereka marah akan perbuatanku dan meneriaki namaku agar mengembalikan barang yang ku curi ke pada pemiliknya.

" Awas kau The Star Maiden ! " (A/N: Cuma nama ini aja yang aku tau buat nama samaran Lucy). Teriak salah satu polisi tersebut sebelum mereka pingsan di tempat karena kelelahan

Sedangkan aku cuma tertawa penuh kemenangan di dalam pikiranku karena aku berhasil mencuri salah satu kunci perak di Museum Reserve yang terkenal akan benda-bendanya yang langka. Aku sudah berharap yang berada di museum itu adalah kunci Emas yang melegenda yang sering di sebut orang-orang -12 Zodiac Keys- tetapi perkiraanku salah. Ternyata yang ku dapat adalah kunci perak "The Silver Keys" yang bisa di cari di segala reruntuhan kuno atau tempat-tempat lain karena kunci ini sangatlah mudah di temukan bagi Celestial Mage dan sangat susah di temukan bagi orang-orang biasa yang tak mengerti akan kekuatan kunci-kunci ini.

Tetapi mungkin keberuntungan masih memihakku karena aku mencuri Kunci perak "Nicolas" ! Kunci yang sudah lamu ku idam-idamkan karena kunci ini adalah sejenis Roh Binatang Peliharaan, dan yang ku ambil adalah jenis Anjing ! Kyaaa ! Aku tidak sabar untuk memanggil hewan ini dan menunjukkan ke pada ibuku karena beliau sangat menginginkan memelihara hewan ini sama halnya dengan ku yang ingin sekali mempunya hewan Roh Yang sangat imut ini !

Oh sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku ya ? Hai ! Namaku Lucy Heartfilia nama samaranku ketika aku menjadi pencuri adalah "The Star Maiden". Sekarang aku sedang mengumpulkan beberapa Kunci Emas dan Perak untuk dikumpulkan, karena aku tidak ingin orang-orang yang memakai kunci ini adalah orang jahat yang memperlakukan Roh-roh ini seperti Tameng dan senjata. Untuk di keluargaku kami tidak pernah memakai mereka sebagai tameng dan senjata melainkan sebagai teman, karena mereka memiliki hati sama seperti kita juga kan. Sekarang jumlah kunci yang Kumiliki berjumlah 4 Kunci Emas dan 5 kunci perak.

Keluargaku terdiri dari Papaku, Ibuku dan aku ! Aku menjadi pencuri karena ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya berpetualang mencuri benda berharga dan memberikannya kepada orang yang membutuhkan. Ibuku bernama Layla Heartfilia, dulunya pencuri sama sepertiku tapi yang dikumpulkannya cincin rasi bintang sama sepertiku tapi kunci ini yang membuatnya orang Romawi zaman dahulu nama samarannya "Spica". Sedangkan Papaku bernama Jude Heartfilia, terkenal akan kehebatannya dalam mencuri benda berharga yang sangat berkelas, nama samarannya "Arsene Lupin ke III".

Aku sangat mencintai ke dua orang tuaku karena mereka berdua sangatlah menyayangiku walaupun kami semua berasal dari keluarga pencuri. Dan yang paling menjengkelkan adalah papaku mengidap penyakit "Daughter Complex" (A/N: Kayak Sister Complex tapi ini terhadap putrinya sendiri). Jadi, papaku sangatlah protektif terhadapku, mamaku bilang itulah caranya papaku meng-ekspresikan kasih sayangnya kepadaku.  
(A/N: Aku ngebuat ayahnya Lucy sayang kepada anaknya sendiri karena aku benci kalau Jude sering berkelakuan kasar kepada Lucy)

Sebenarnya, alasanku menjadi seorang pencuri bukan itu saja, melainkan ketika aku mendengar pertemuan antara mama dan papa ketika mereka mau mencuri patung Emas miniatur Liberty di New York pada saat pembukaan Museum Regazo. Mereka sama-sama mencuri benda yang sama tepat pada waktu yang sama, itulah yang membuat mereka Cinta pada pantangan Pertama, mereka mencuri patung itu bersama-sama tanpa sepengetahuan polisi di sana. Setelah pertemuan itu mereka akhirnya menikah karena Cinta dan mereka pindah ke Jepang dan Lahirlah aku.

Sepertinya, kita harus menunda perkenalan tentang diriku lebih lanjut karena aku sudah merasa mengantuk sehabis berkejar-kejaran dengan para polisi payah itu.

'- Hmm... Sebaiknya aku memilih jalan pintas ah -' pikirku senang karena sudah membayangkan mandi dengan air panas dan tidur di ranjangku yang empuk.

Ketika aku mau berbelok arah menuju jalan pintas tercepat ke arah rumahku, tiba-tiba saja aku melahat sebuah bayangan menuju ke arahku.

'- Mungkin cuma imajinasiku saja -' pikirku cuek sambil mempercepat lankahku.

Tetapi ketika aku mau menyeberang ke rumah yang ada di seberang, sesuatu menabraku dari arah yang berlawanan alhasil membuat aku dan benda itu terjatuh ke jalan yang sepi.

" Aw... !" gumamku kesakitan karena aku jatuh dengan jatuh posisi terduduk

" Akh ! Dasar kau! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat ! " Sahut suara yang berada di depanku dengan suaranya yang kasar.

Penasaran akan penampilan pria yang berada di hadapanku, aku mengarahkan kepalaku dan mendapati seorang pria berambut pirang sepertiku berpakaian serba putih (A/N: Penampilan Sting kayak Kaito Kid di Komik Detective Conan).

'- Mungkin dia pencuri sepertiku juga, karena pakaiannya terlihat mencurigakan -' pikirku was-was

Ketika aku mau berbicara kepadanya, dia ternyata sudah menghilang dari hadapanku.

'- Hmmm orang aneh -' pikirku kesal seraya bangkit dari tempatku semula dan berlari secepatnya untuk pulang. Tetapi ketika aku mau melepaskan topeng yang menutupi wajahku, ternyata topeng yang kukenakan sekarang hilang entah ke mana.

'- Mungkin topengku hilang ketika aku bertabrakan dengan pria itu. Sepulang sekolah aku akan mencari topegku yang hilang entah ke mana -' pikirku cuek melangkahkan kakiku untuk pulang ke rumahku

* * *

Baca dan Review ceritaku yang lain ya :

- From Facebook With Love  
- The Haunted House

- Love At The First Sight

* * *

**xXReadAndReviewPleasexX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note :**

* * *

**Sebagai Author saya sangat meminta maaf kepada para Readers setia yang menunggu cerita ini Publish chapter selanjutnya.**

**Karena Naskah cerita yang saya tulis dengan pensil di selembar kertas semuanya hancur karena Air Hujan yang membasahi semua kertas cerita yang saya buat (Bahkan termasuk kertas Ulangan, PR, Buku tulis dan buku LKS yang saya miliki juga hancur karena kecerobohan saya)**

**Sehingga yang tersisa cuma beberapa kertas yang hancur dan tidak ada tulisannya sama sekali.  
Oleh karena itu, sekali lagi saya sebagai Author sangat meminta maaf akan kecerobohan saya.**

**Oleh karena itu  
Saya akan membayar kecerobohan yang terjadi dengan membuat cerita baru yang nantinya di cerita inilah yang saya utamakan terlebih dahulu dan proses penerbitannya.  
Masalah pairingnya rahasia ya XD  
**

**Tetapi semua cerita yang saya miliki yang masih berstatus 'To Be Continued' masih di teruskan kok  
Mungkin harus membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk mengingat kembali dari bagian otak paling dalam yang saya miliki (Lho emangnya ada O.o?) dan menulis ulang kembali cerita yang sudah saya tulis sebelumnya ditambah dengan beberapa perubahan di sana dan di sini  
**

**Ditambah lagi saya sekarang duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA mengungat akan adanya ulangan yang sangat saya benci kehadirannya (Rasanya ulangan-nya kan masih lama lagi booo)  
Pastinya akan sangat mengganggu dalam proses penerbitannya  
**

**Author Note ini ditunjukkan ke pada cerita :  
- Love At The First Sight  
- My Boyfriend Is A Thief Just Like Me  
- From Facebook With Love  
**

**Jadi kalian tidak usah membuka cerita yang saya sebutkan di atas karena yang saya terbitkan di cerita itu hanyalah Author Note yang sekarang saya ketik ini.  
**

**TTD Misaki The Silent Demon(Ps: Flame juga boleh kok, karena saya tau kalian pasti sangat marah dan kecewa akan Author Note yang saya buat ini)  
**


End file.
